


Even angels will fall

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AxE, Commercial, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees a commercial on TV and decides to try its product in order to catch a certain angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even angels will fall

Dean looked at the commercial with eyes wide open. He wasn't easily convinced by publicity, but he was desperate. That guy wasn't even that hot, right? Not that he knew.  _I'm not gay_ , he thought for the millionth time _. I'm just angelsexual_. Yeah, that was it. Nothing gay about it. He wasn't lusting after Jimmy. It was just Cas –he didn't care about the wrapping. But yeah, he wanted to know him in the biblical sense. The only problem was that the stick up Cas' ass didn't leave any room for his dick. The angel would do nothing more than stare, and that had grown old after the first few months. And Dean had run out of ways to get his attention. So he got out of the motel, entered the nearest store and bought it. He went to the store's toilet to use it, not wanting Sam to guess what he was up to. After overspraying himself he drove his baby to a solitary place and called Cas.

The angel appeared instantly. "Dean, is there anything wrong?" he asked anxiously. Then, he smelled it. He was baffled for a few seconds, not knowing where that appealing scent came from. When he located it, he was unable to restrain himself. He jumped to Dean, grabbing his clothes and trying to remove them while burying his nose in his neck. By the time they fell to the floor in a mess of limbs, they were already kissing each other hungrily.

_I guess this Axe thing works,_  Dean thought with a smile.  _Awesome_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRnBHHcdHJQ  
> and this: http://twitgoo.com/2bnmnk


End file.
